Mariage de Convenance
by octo
Summary: Quand Blaise et Hermione sont enchainés dans un mariage de convenances, comment se passe la vie pour eux? Peuvent-ils être heureux?
1. Prologue

Coucou, je sais, j'ai plein d'histoires à finir, mais celle-ci me tient à coeur aussi... Je bosse également en paralelle sur On a échangé nos mamans, ne vous inquiétez pas!!!

**Titre**: Mariage de Convenances.

**Auteur**: octo

**Nombre de chapitres prévus**: environ 20

**Raiting**: T voire M... on va voir...

**Résumé**: Quand Blaise et Hermione sont enchainés dans un mariage de convenances, comment se passe la vie pour eux? Que faire quand on est malheureux?

**Disclaimer**: JKR est Riche, Blonde et talentueuse. Or, je ne suis ni riche, ni blonde et pas aussi talentueuse. Donc, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Bêta**: aucune pour le moment, mais je lance une offre d'embauche car même les bêta ont besoin d'une bêta!!!

bon, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** tout en vous affirmant que le plan est entièrement construit. En comptant le prologue et l'épilogue, ça fait 20 chapitres au total! Ils seront un peu courts au départ mais ils vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : prologue

* * *

**

Hermione Granger venait de quitter son dernier lieu de travail. La librairie Barjow & Burk l'avait embauchée pour remplacer leur vendeuse, alors en congé de maternité. Cette dernière revenait demain. Et Hermione, elle, se retrouvait encore sans emploi.

Malgré la grande guerre dont elle a été l'une des héroïnes, malgré ses résultats aux ASPICs qui la consacraient major de la promotion 1991-1997, Hermione Granger ne trouvait pas de travail. L'on n'embauchait pas les femmes nées moldu au Ministère, surtout dans le domaine de la justice, où elle excellait. Elle se retrouvait donc à quémander un emploi, sachant que même préceptrice pour les enfants sorciers, l'on refuserait, car seuls les aristocrates sang purs pouvaient se permettre, fortune familiale oblige, à en embaucher.

Harry et Ron étant en formation de Duelliste en France, l'équivalent des Aurors anglais, elle n'osait point leur parler de ses déboires. Elle avait également réussit le test d'entrée à l'école, mais elle avait décidé de ne point donner suite, ayant vu assez de violence pour le reste de son existence. Aussi, elle avait décidé d'être médicomage. Seulement, les sélections venaient de se terminer, et même le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ne pouvait lui octroyer une place dans l'école… Elle était obligée de travailler, ne pouvant pas rester à ne rien faire.

Actuellement, ses parents payaient les frais liés à son logement, mais il fallait qu'elle puisse se nourrir, se vêtir et aussi et surtout, payer ses impôts, très élevés cette année, afin d'aider le pays à se reconstruire.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était une jeune métisse de sang pur, dont le père était originaire d'une grande caste de sorciers italiens et dont la mère avait des origines italiennes. Beau, intelligent, charismatique, il avait démontré sa neutralité lors de la grande guerre, se faisant transférer, à la mort de Dumbledore, à Salem, ayant peur de se retrouver mêlé malgré lui à cette guerre insensée. Certes, il n'aimait pas cette manie des nés de moldus à vouloir à tout prix intégrer leur technologie aux méthodes sorcières, néanmoins, il n'avait rien contre eux.

Lorsque Harry Potter a vaincu, il rentra au pays après avoir passé ses ASPICs. Contrairement à ses condisciples de l'école d'Angleterre, il n'avait pas eu à refaire son année, ou à la passer tout court comme le trio d'or.

Seulement, il s'ennuyait ferme. Sa maitresse, Daphné Grengrass, l'une de ses camarades de classe de Poudlard, était une femme belle, féminine, sensuelle, passionnée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment une grande culture générale, pire, elle semblait complètement idiote. Aussi, il avait décidé de faire placarder une annonce sur tous les murs sorciers :

_« Aristocrate recherche dame de compagnie pour conversations intéressantes requérant de la culture générale. _

_Si vous avez déjà vos ASPICs, venez au Hameau du Courage par voie de cheminette demain à 16 heures. _

_Par avance, Merci. »_

L'annonce était neutre, et sans aucun sens caché. Le lendemain après midi, les visiteuses afflueraient, et il choisirait la dame de compagnie idéale. Pas trop belle, mais très intelligente. Qui sait, peut être qu'il aurait une vraie amie qui ne s'intéresserait point à son rang dans la société anglaise et qui n'essaierait pas de lui mettre le grappin dessus…

* * *

Hermione essayait désespérément de trouver du travail. Mais, n'était même pas de sang mêlé, elle avait des refus. Pourtant, elle avait toutes les qualifications nécessaires !!!

Découragée, elle pensait à intégrer l'armée moldue quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une annonce.  
Fatiguée et désespérée, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille dame qui n'avait plus personne à qui parler, elle décida de tenter sa chance.

Elle rentra chez elle, mit une robe noire ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur, agrémenta sa tenue d'un foulard de couleur qu'elle noua au bout de sa tresse et prit la poudre de cheminette dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Elle était en avance.

Une serveuse vint la chercher pour l'amener dans une salle privée où l'aristocrate devait lui faire passer un entretien d'embauche. Ce dernier était masqué. C'était un homme, en effet, qui ne voulait que d'une chose : de la compagnie. Seulement, sa voix trahissait sa jeunesse.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous embaucher une personne juste pour vous faire la conversation en vous faisant passer pour une personne âgée ?

-C'est juste pour échapper aux femmes vénales. Je recherche juste un peu de compagnie. Vu votre culture générale ainsi que vos excellentes notes aux examens, je ne pense pas devoir mener d'autres entretiens par la suite.

L'homme baissa sa capuche et révéla son identité.

-Blaise Zabini ! souffla Hermione…

-Je veux que TU sois ma dame de compagnie, Granger. Je connais les coutumes plus que désuètes de l'Angleterre Sorcière et je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas trouver de travail en rapport avec ton talent. Aussi, je te propose un travail qui flattera ton intelligence tout en lui permettant de continuer à s'épanouir. En plus, tu seras en charge de mon immense bibliothèque, tout ça pour la modique somme de 300 galions net par semaine. Que demander de mieux ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec une personne, j'ai de quoi faire, je veux juste avoir une personne intelligente avec laquelle je peux discuter sans problème…

Hermione prit 5 minutes afin de réfléchir. Elle ne trouverait pas une offre d'emploi pareille dans son monde. Ni aussi bien payée, ni avec autant d'avantages. Elle allait gérer toute seule une bibliothèque familiale dont elle aura l'accès complet, elle allait également pouvoir parler de ses découvertes, pouvoir comparer les deux mondes, et aussi et surtout pouvoir travailler de façon sereine, sans objectifs institutionnels à remplir absolument.

-J'accepte de devenir ta dame de compagnie.

-En ce cas, tu viendras le matin, tu t'occuperas de classer de façon plus logique mes livres, tu en feras des fiches également et l'après midi, tu me tiendras compagnie, lorsque je ne travaillerai pas. Je rentre le midi pour manger, et tu mangeras avec moi, afin de l'heure du repas soit plus agréable. Si tu veux, tu peux commencer à partir de 11 heures le matin, ce qui te laissera le temps de dormir, vu que des fois, tu partiras tard…

Hermione était devenue la dame de compagnie de Blaise Zabini...

* * *

_**J'espère réellement que ça vous a plu... **_

_**La suite bientôt... **_

_**OoctoO**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou, je suis heureuse de vous donner la suite de cette histoire... j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre...

Bonne lecture!!!!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La dame de compagnie et son employeur.**

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Hermione est épanouie dans son travail et Blaise se sent bien chaque soir en rentrant. Ils se retrouvent tous deux devant un thé, savourant quelques scones tout en discutant de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables.

Un soir, il la congédia plus tôt que d'habitude. Il recevait ses amis et il comptait rester seul avec eux, sans aucune présence féminine.

-Tu sais, Malfoy, déclara Blaise après quelques verres d'alcool, j'ai engagé une fille pour qu'elle m'entretienne la tête…

-Ton elfe de maison personnel ne te suffisait plus ? Tu as des poux à bannir de tes cheveux?

-En réalité, j'ai engagé Granger pour qu'elle me cultive en discutant avec moi… Elle n'avait pas de travail… Et elle aime les livres…

-Quoi, Granger ??

La voix de Théodore Nott avait retenti dans le petit salon où Blaise recevait ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Il est vrai que je trouve un peu dommage qu'un tel potentiel soit perdu. Granger, avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle a, ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie. Forcément, elle se cherche. Travailler au chemin de traverse, dans l'allée des embrumes ou encore au ministère est impossible. Elle n'est pas d'assez bon lignage pour ça ! Résultat, elle a dû accepter de prostituer son cerveau pour toi, Zabini…

Le ton de Draco Malfoy était moqueur. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait envié la jeune fille. Elle détenait une beauté sauvage, une intelligence hors du commun, une culture générale des plus grandioses et aussi et surtout, la possibilité d'envisager n'importe quel cursus au vu de toutes ses capacités.

Seulement, son sang à lui seul lui fermait bien des portes, et le contexte économique actuel ne pouvait que la disgracier…

La conversation avait duré une grande partie de la nuit, et le lendemain, quand Hermione arriva à 11 heures comme d'habitude, elle découvrit les trois hommes, affalés sur les fauteuils dans une attitude très éloignée de celle prônée par l'étiquette de la noblesse sorcière.

Un franc éclat de rire les réveilla.

-Bonjour, je crois que je vais vous apporter des potions anti gueule de bois, sinon, votre migraine durera toute la journée...

Le rire cristallin retentit agréablement à l'oreille de Blaise, comme beaucoup de fois depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Elle revint bientôt avec les dites potions qu'elle leur remit joyeusement.

-Blaise, il faudrait que tu évites la prochaine fois, car si ce sont tes parents qui te tombent dessus, tu en auras pour ton grade… J'espère néanmoins que tu ne vas pas annuler pour cet après midi, j'ai déjà réservé et nos places sont devant…

Elle ressortit et alla préparer les vêtements de celui qui commençait à devenir son ami.

Ils allaient assister à une représentation d'un orchestre philarmonique à Londres.

* * *

L'après midi arriva vite. Après avoir harcelé la jeune fille à propos du nom de la pièce, Blaise, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, se renferma dans un silence boudeur. Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, lui banda les yeux et transplana dans une ruelle adjacente.

-Suis juste mes instructions, Blaise… Tu ne sauras rien avant que la représentation ne commence et non, pas de magie… Juste un indice : c'est un concerto pour piano.

Assis au troisième rang dans la rangée permanence, Hermione et Blaise attendaient avec impatience le début de la représentation.

Bientôt, les artistes vinrent accorder leurs instruments et le chef d'orchestre salua son public, accompagné du pianiste.

Au moment où les premières notes allaient retentir, Hermione détacha le bandeau des yeux de son patron. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à son sens de la vue retrouvé. Le son des premiers accords de piano s'échappa de la scène, envahissant toute la salle, touchant en plein cœur les spectateurs.

Concerto n°2 pour piano de Rachmaninov.

L'un des plus compliquées.

_La composition de ce __concerto__ intervient juste après les trois ans de __dépression nerveuse__ dans laquelle __Rachmaninov__ a plongé suite à l'échec de sa première __symphonie__, démontée par des critiques impitoyables. Difficile à exécuter, notamment à cause de la taille des mains demandée au pianiste, cette œuvre est un rappel des circonstances dans lesquelles le compositeur l'a créée. Ici, le compositeur se remémore les mauvais épisodes de sa vie l'ayant conduit à une crise. C'est un rappel de moments douloureux et peu agréables. D'où la tonalité grave du premier mouvement et l'impression tortueuse qu'il laisse au spectateur. Le second mouvement évoque quant à lui une réadaptation du compositeur à la vie où il fait état à la fois de sa fragilité et de son espoir, tel l'aube après une nuit peuplée de cauchemars. Le dernier mouvement met en exergue la confiance entièrement retrouvée du musicien en lui-même ainsi qu'en ce qu'il a de plus précieux : la musique. *  
_

Blaise s'était instantanément remémoré les explications d'Hermione à propos de cette symphonie… « Un jour, tu l'écouteras, je t'en fais la promesse !!! » Elle avait encore tenu parole !

Au sortir de la salle, Blaise se dit qu'il avait entièrement eut raison d'embaucher Hermione comme « dame de compagnie ». Elle était parfaitement douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ou dans tout ce qu'elle évoquait. La jeune femme avait retranscrit parfaitement tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'écoute de la musique.

-Tu es réellement douée, Hermione !!!

-Mes parents écoutent la musique classique depuis que je suis petite. J'ai même joué au piano, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'étais inscrite à Poudlard. Depuis, je n'ai plus joué que pendant les grandes vacances, excepté lors de la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai joué juste après l'enterrement dans la salle sur demande…

-Alors tu joues du piano… Y a-t-il autre chose que je ne sais pas sur Miss Granger ?

-Je joue aussi de l'orgue, mais pas énormément… Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras aujourd'hui à propos de moi… et toi, tu as joué d'un instrument ?

-Le violon. Bref, la semaine prochaine, c'est moi qui t'emmène quelque part. Il faudra par contre que tu sois parfaitement vêtue. Je viendrai avec toi choisir la robe…

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement. Hermione s'amusa beaucoup cette semaine là à deviner quel musicien sorcier elle irait voir. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de culture musicale sorcière. Il faut dire que les morceaux de Celestina Moldubec ne donnaient pas envie d'en savoir plus sur l'art musical sorcier…

Le samedi après midi, ce fut un portoloin international qui les conduisit à leur destination. Direction le New-York sorcier où ils allaient passer un week end symphonique. Une représentation le samedi, dans le monde sorcier, et une autre le dimanche après midi dans le monde moldu.

Blaise avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel de luxe, et, avant de se préparer, ils visitèrent une galerie d'art moldue. C'était réellement impressionnant de voir que les fleurs en céramique qui étaient exposées étaient en réalité des sanitaires pour homme.

Après avoir bien rit, ils rentrèrent à domicile pour se préparer. Ils iraient d'abord manger, et seulement ensuite ils iraient à l'opéra sorcier qui se situait en face de l'hôtel.

Les instruments étaient particuliers, se dit par la suite Hermione. Elle trouvait que la symphonie était bien mais qu'elle manquait de profondeur. Il y avait peu d'instruments, comparé aux orchestres moldus, et elle ne trouvait pas que l'œuvre l'avait transcendée tant que cela.

Le lendemain matin fut consacré à visiter Central Parc. C'était un immense parc moldu dans lequel les personnes pouvaient courir, se promener… Ils firent même une promenade sur une barque.

Par la suite, ils rentrèrent, mangèrent encore au restaurant et se préparèrent pour aller au Metropolitan Opera de New York. Les deux jeunes gens étaient encore bien placés, comme d'habitude et Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait entre autres d'une représentation d'une grande œuvre de George Gerswhin, Rhapsody in Blue.

Emotive, durant toute la durée du spectacle, elle ne lacha pas la main de son patron, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Blaise.

Il serait temps de rentrer à la maison, avait-il dit, rompant un peu le charme de cette fin de journée. Mais en même temps, je pense qu'il y a une chose que nous avons oublié de faire…

Blaise et Hermione se rendirent dans une librairie mi sorcière mi moldue, comme les américaines savaient si bien le faire, et ils achetèrent une bonne centaine de livres dont un bon tiers était moldus.

A 18 heures, le portoloin se déclencha de nouveau, les ramenant dans le salon du manoir familial des Zabini. Ils dînèrent avec la famille entière et Hermione fut invitée à y passer la nuit.

* * *

Et le dernier trimestre de l'année s'écoula ainsi, entre discussions et spectacles, entre travail et amitié. Blaise commençait à éprouver de forts sentiments protecteurs à l'égard de son employée, jusqu'à la raccompagner le soir quand il était trop tard, dans sa demeure. Blaise n'accordait plus de temps à sa dernière maitresse, Daphné Grengrass. Il n'en avait plus la possibilité, partagé entre les affaires familiales, les amis et Hermione, il avait besoin de temps à lui. Daphné étant une personne foncièrement égoïste, il préférait payer des professionnelles…

Harry et Ron, même s'ils n'étaient pas contents au départ du nouvel emploi de leur meilleure amie, étaient assez heureux de voir que la jeune fille s'épanouissait dans son travail. Seulement, sa vie sentimentale était assez déserte pour le moment, Hermione n'ayant jamais eu de petit ami de sa vie. La relation qu'on lui avait prêtée avec Victor Krum n'était pas une amourette mais bel et bien une profonde amitié. Ron avait coutume de qre que si elle n'était pas mariée avant ses trente ans, ils se marieraient tous deux. Mieux valait partager sa vie avec un ami que de rester seul pour le reste de sa vie… et puis au moins, ils se connaissaient depuis le début de leur adolescence tous les deux…

* * *

Le 31 décembre, la une du journal ébranla la famille Zabini.

_L'héritier Zabini, futur père… Un mariage bientôt en vue?_

_Daphné Grengrass, sœur de la fiancée de l'héritier Malfoy, serait enceinte des œuvres de Blaise Zabini. Nos reporters l'ont surprise à la sortie du service obstétrique de sainte Mangouste, une fiche rose à la main. Nous ne savons toujours pas si elle tient à garder l'enfant ou si elle va interrompre cette grossesse. Toutefois, cette grossesse serait également un moyen pour elle de se marier plus rapidement car, comme vous le savez tous, c'est un déshonneur pour une jeune fille que sa cadette parte en noces avant elle…_

_Nous restons à l'affut de la moindre information._

_Rita Skeeter._

La photo montrait la jeune fille, une sorte de certificat à la main, souriant alors qu'elle sort du service. Sa robe près du corps ne laissait entrevoir aucune bosse, comme si elle venait juste de se faire engrosser… ou comme si ce n'était pas le cas...

*: informations tirées de "Wikipédia".

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi, mais je me répête tout de même: I need a beta!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci à mes deux bêtas, Dalou28 et Deudelyou, sans qui ce chapitre aurait été de qualité médiocre…  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Le leurre**_

« S'il te plait, Hermione ! Je t'en supplie ! Vois ! Je me jette même à tes genoux pour te demander ce service !

Et le jeune homme joignit la parole à l'acte devant Hermione, la suppliant de l'aider.

« Comme c'est bon d'avoir un vrai sang-pur fier de ses origines aux pieds d'une Gryffondor née de moldus… Bref, pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas simplement qu'il s'agit d'une erreur et que tu ne l'as plus touchée depuis un bon bout de temps ?

- On voit que tu ne sais pas manipuler la presse toi ! Skeeter ne va pas me lâcher et en plus, elle va ternir ta réputation… Je t'en supplie ! Accepte de faire semblant d'être ma petite amie, Hermione !!!!! Et de toutes les façons, tu sais, si je dis ça, je vais passer pour un menteur…

- Tu vas me le payer Zabini ! J'accepte, mais à l'expresse condition que tu fasses réellement attention à ne pas ternir mon image déjà pas très glorieuse. C'est-à-dire ni beuverie, ni fille de joie, rien que la morale réprouverait. Sans quoi, je te plante et je révèle notre marché !

- Serpentarde ! C'est à moi de te manipuler de la sorte ! Pas l'inverse !!! Mais bon, si tu veux, je t'augmenterai même !

- Si je te facture mes services, tu seras ruiné ! Bon, pour commencer, je dois annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons. Si je ne leur dis rien, ils vont m'en vouloir… »

Blaise lui avait fait comprendre que pour lui, des personnes qui ne l'aidaient pas quand elle était dans le besoin n'étaient pas ses amis. Mais Hermione rétorqua qu'il s'agissait de sa décision de ne pas se faire assister par ses amis. Ensuite, ils en informeraient Draco et Théo et le monde entier connaîtrait enfin la nouvelle petite amie de Blaise Zabini.

Les garçons n'étaient pas réellement ravis de cette situation, mais ils ne dirent rien, comprenant que leur amie et Zabini ne s'engageaient pas sentimentalement mais juste que Hermione lui rendait service.

Les parents d'Hermione, eux, n'étaient au courant que d'une partie de l'Iceberg.

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente Blaise Zabini, un ancien camarade de classe… »

Jane Granger était aux anges. Pour la première fois, sa fille avait une relation avec un homme.

Edward Granger, lui, était plus sceptique, mais néanmoins, la démarche du jeune homme lui plut. Heureusement que les traditions désuètes étaient encore en vigueur dans le monde de leur fille… Il donna donc son accord au jeune homme afin que ce dernier puisse courtiser sa fille unique.

« Seulement jeune homme, sorcier ou pas, si jamais tu la fais pleurer, tu le paieras. »

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Blaise, malgré la rumeur, était trop occupé pour discuter avec sa famille de sa « relation » avec Daphné, si bien que ce fut son père qui débarqua dans son bureau pour obtenir de plus amples informations.

Après une discussion pour le moins houleuse, Bartholomeo Zabini partit, rassuré. Daphné Greengrass avait sans doute menti. Blaise, lui, s'il pouvait mentir à la terre entière, ne mentirait jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi important à ses parents. Surtout si la réputation de sa famille risquait d'en pâtir.

Les Zabini au grand complet déjeunaient au manoir et Hermione avait été invitée par la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière avait un service à lui demander. Mais la jeune femme semblait très peu à son aise, le comportement de son voisin de table, à savoir Blaise, y contribuant fortement.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Syesha Zabini.

« Vous deux, vous êtes en couple, et vous pensiez nous le cacher… »

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle avait peur des retombées… La phrase suivante la surprit au plus haut point :

« Tant que tu es avec une jeune fille qui a une excellente attitude Blaise, c'est l'essentiel ! Hermione est tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux et admirable !!! »

C'était tout ce que Blaise voulait.

* * *

Il espérait que Daphné se découragerait. Il se trompait lourdement. La jeune femme vint à son domicile réclamer le mariage car, disait-elle, il se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Au moment où Blaise allait vertement refuser, arguant de leur absence de relation qui durait depuis plusieurs mois, Hermione entra dans le salon.

« Mais que fais-tu, nous allons être en retard Blaise ! Ah ! Bonjour Greengrass ? Comment te portes-tu ? »

Hermione s'assit immédiatement sur le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait son « soupirant » et ce dernier passa précipitamment un bras autour de ses hanches.

« Daphné, soupira Blaise… Nous savons tous les deux que nous n'avons rien fait depuis plusieurs mois…Et pour cause, je passais tout mon temps libre avec Hermione… Pas que tu n'es pas désirable, loin de là, mais, Hermione est infiniment plus délectable que toi… Donc, à moins qu'un test de paternité puisse mettre en évidence ma responsabilité, je refuse de m'enchaîner à toi !

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères la compagnie de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe à moi simplement parce que tu couches avec elle ?!! »

Daphné cria d'une voix stridente.

« Et cet enfant, tu penses que je l'ai fait toute seule ?

-Avant de répondre à ta question pour le moins stupide, je vais clarifier les choses : Hermione n'est en rien une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est une née de moldus…

- Ce n'est pas un peu la même chose ? » Ricana la jeune femme vexée.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Blaise s'était levé, avait donné une claque à la jeune fille, et s'était assis de nouveau, serrant étroitement sa « petite amie » contre lui.

« Tu apprendras à ne pas insulter ma petite amie, Greengrass… Je ne le permettrai pas plus longtemps… Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes la parole telle une paysanne mal éduquée, que Hermione est une née de moldus mais elle est infiniment plus intelligente et belle que toi. Et puis, cet enfant, tu as pu le faire avec la terre toute entière, mais pas avec moi. Ne remets jamais les pieds ici sans que tu n'aies été invitée ! »

Blaise et Hermione quittèrent donc la maison, se rendant à un déjeuner auquel ils avaient été conviés par Draco et Astoria.

Juste avant de transplanner sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione fit part de ses réticences à l'idée de rencontrer la petite sœur de Daphné. Mais Blaise la rassura, disant que la jeune fille préfèrerait se pendre plutôt que prendre le parti de sa sœur.

* * *

Arrivé au restaurant, Blaise conduisit une Hermione médusée à la table où ils étaient attendus. En effet, c'était un restaurant réservé sans doute à la haute société tant il était raffiné.

« Détends-toi, c'est la même chose que quand nous mangeons avec mes parents, Hermione… »

Le souffle de Blaise, caressant sa nuque alors qu'il chuchotait à son oreille, fit frissonner la brunette. Mais, pressée par son interlocuteur, elle ne put que saluer les personnes présentes et s'installer, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte.

« Hermione, pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ? Si c'est à cause de Blaise, frappe-le, je t'y autorise… »

Théo avait décidé de taquiner la jeune femme qui était restée dans un mutisme presque parfait. Alors que les autres convives riaient, elle leva la tête, surprise, car elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« En réalité, lui expliqua Blaise, le serveur attend que tu passes commande… À moins que tu ne prennes la même chose que moi… »

Hermione choisit alors de faire confiance au choix de son « petit ami » et essaya de s'intégrer à la conversation, chose pour le moins difficile quand n'étaient présents que des Serpentards et quelques Serdaigles qui étaient visiblement moins âgés qu'elle.

Astoria avait fait ses sept années d'école dans la maison des aigles. Intelligente, réservée, discrète et belle, elle allait parfaitement bien avec Draco car elle arrivait à réfréner quelque peu ses élans manipulateurs par exemple. Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, il était beaucoup moins enclin à torturer mentalement les autres en les manoeuvrant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Au moment de l'entrée, Draco et Astoria se levèrent et le jeune blond annonça :

« Nous avons souhaité votre présence ici aujourd'hui afin de vous annoncer, avant que toute l'Angleterre Sorcière ne le sache demain, que nous sommes officiellement fiancés. »

Une salve d'applaudissements et de félicitations retentit, faisant doucement sourire la jeune fille. Astoria, blonde comme les blés, était la personnification même du bonheur. Elle reprit la suite du discours :

« Nous allons nous marier dans deux mois, et bien entendu, Draco voudrait que Blaise comme Théo soit ses témoins. Hermione, je compte sur toi pour que celui qui te sert de petit ami ne se défile pas le jour J. Draco a dit que tu peux même le torturer, il viendra t'aider au contraire…

-Mais, qu'est ce que vous avez contre moi ??? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis juste venu comme on me l'a demandé ! Je suis arrivé à l'heure pour une fois ! Je n'ai rien dit de mal, et là, même Astoria essaye de corrompre Hermione… C'est pas juste…

-Tu as raison mon ami, rit Théo… Mais je crois que c'est une vengeance pour toutes les fois où tu as eu plus de 15 minutes de retard… Il me semble que tu le fais depuis Poudlard, alors je pense qu'on peut bien te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce… »

Le petit rire cristallin de Hermione avait retenti encore une fois. Blaise était réellement mignon quand il boudait. Et quand elle lui en fit part, il lui répondit hautainement :

« Vous apprendrez très chère qu'un Zabini n'est pas mignon mais infiniment beau et désirable… Mignon est une expression réservée aux bichons de ma mère… »

La table entière se mit à rire quand Hermione rétorqua qu'il s'agissait d'une attitude trop hautaine pour sa personne…

« Voyons Blaise, je pense que beaucoup de personnes ici présentes seront d'accord pour dire qu'une personne belle et désirable ne boude pas… Du coup, pour moi, tu restes mignon… Libre à toi de te comparer à un bichon. Je pense néanmoins que ta mère sera contente d'en avoir un de plus à chouchouter… »

Théo et Draco apprécièrent grandement le sens de la répartie de la jeune femme. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre de la part de la plus intelligente élève de Poudlard…

Le repas se termina sur une note moins agréable quand les garçons évoquèrent le problème Daphné. Hermione se fit donc discrète, pensant qu'Astoria prendrait parti pour sa sœur… Sa théorie se révéla complètement fausse :

« Hermione, je ne cautionne point ce que Daphné fait. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait dans une sorte de centre de redressement. On ne peut pas être autant obsédé par une personne… Seulement, mes parents espèrent encore en faire une bonne mariée, mais elle ne pourra plus jamais être un bon parti… Son seul atout pour les familles de Sang Pur, c'est qu'elle a une puissance magique non négligeable… Mais si j'avais un fils, jamais je ne permettrai qu'il se marie avec une telle gourgandine… Aussi, tu peux tenir pour acquis mon soutien face à elle. »

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula paisiblement, puis Hermione et Blaise rentrèrent au manoir. Après le dîner avec les Zabini, elle se réfugia dans le salon. Après avoir vu beaucoup de personnes à son goût l'après-midi, il fallait qu'elle rentre dans un univers silencieux. Hermione préférait réellement le calme d'une bibliothèque à la cacophonie du chemin de traverse. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose au fond, se cultiver dans le calme et le silence, excepté pour la musique.

Mais le silence fut réduit à néant quand un Blaise peu sûr de lui franchit la pièce.

« Hermione, dans deux mois, c'est le mariage de mon meilleur ami… Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ? En réalité, je devrais suivre les anciennes traditions, te demander de me réserver une valse, mais, je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement plus d'actualité…

-Vous avez l'air d'être très attachés aux traditions dans ta famille… Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Nous avons plusieurs traditions que nous ne pouvons expliquer qu'à nos femmes. Tu vois le gros livre là-haut ? Il contient toutes les traditions séculaires de la famille Zabini, mais une femme ne peut le lire que quand le mariage est complet, c'est-à-dire lorsque la cérémonie et la consommation ont eu lieu. »

Le simple fait de voir rougir la jeune fille fit sourire Blaise. Hermione était vraiment innocente. Et cela lui faisait plaisir. Avant que la jeune fille n'atteigne le stade de combustion spontanée, Blaise sourit tendrement et lui demanda si elle était partante pour deux mois de marathon.

« -Marathon ?

-Oui, marathon. Nous avons 5 pièces de théâtre, deux opéras et quelques vernissages tant sorciers que moldus… Comme celui de Marc Dist qui se passe dans la galerie sorcière de Boston… Et il faut aussi que tu m'emmènes à la découverte de la culture moldue… »

Et les deux mois s'étaient déroulés entre travail et loisirs culturels pour le faux couple. Personne n'avait encore dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, même Daphné qui caressait encore le projet d'être la nouvelle Madame Zabini. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pour le moment pas contacter Blaise, ni à son travail, ni chez lui. Même ses lettres étaient renvoyées sans avoir été décachetées, ce qui mettait la jeune femme dans une rage noire.

* * *

En se préparant pour le mariage de Draco et Astoria, Hermione sourit au souvenir de Blaise au cinéma moldu.

**Flash-Back**

C'était il y avait environ quinze jours. Après avoir expliqué, tant bien que mal, la technologie cinématographique à Blaise, le faux couple se rendit dans le monde moldu afin de visionner un bon film. Hermione avait choisi une comédie familiale afin de susciter chez son ami l'envie de revenir. Seulement, elle avait oublié d'expliquer à un Blaise sceptique que les publicités ne mettaient pas en scène uniquement des êtres humains ou des animaux.

« -Mais ce sont des fruits !!!??! Mais attends ? Depuis quand des fruits sont des aventuriers ?!! **(1)**

-Blaise, c'est une publicité française, puisque nous sommes dans un cinéma français… C'est pour du jus de fruit. Les fruits qui sont là sont les composants du jus…

-Hors de question que je boive un jus fait à partir de fruits encore vivants !!!! »

Le rire d'Hermione le surprit.

« Blaise, ce sont des personnes qui ont dessiné les fruits avec des bras, des jambes, des yeux et une bouche ! S'ils parlent, c'est qu'une personne a enregistré sa voix… Blaise, les fruits ne sont pas vivants ! »

Seulement, le jeune homme ne fut pas rassuré à l'idée de voir des fruits chercher une source d'eau, disant par exemple qu'ils allaient tous « murir »… Et ce, même si la petite mûre était tout à fait mignonne…

La comédie fut moins drôle que la réaction de Blaise face à cette publicité et Hermione en en profita pour lui faire peur deux jours plus tard, en venant déjeuner avec lui à son travail. Elle avait animé des fruits qui étaient censés reproduire la danse de la pluie… Et Blaise se retrouva accroché à la tringle du rideau, ayant trop peur que les fruits ne le possèdent aussi…

Il se vengea le lendemain en l'emmenant faire du cheval. Hermione, paniquée, finit devant Blaise sur son cheval, sa propre monture les suivant tenue par ses rênes…

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Elle était finalement prête. Blaise l'avait aidée à choisir une robe magnifique, de couleur chocolat et doré comme ses yeux. Cette robe était composée de deux parties. D'abord une robe taille empire à fines bretelles de couleur chocolat, qui s'évasait à partir des hanches. L'autre partie de la robe était une version moderne des vêtements des dames du Moyen Âge, il s'agissait d'un « surmenteau oriental » à manches longues et larges qui arrivaient environ au niveau du genou, resserré au niveau de la taille avec une ceinture couleur or. La « robe du dessus », comme on pouvait l'appeler aussi, avait d'élégants motifs couleur or, ce qui mettait en valeur les yeux de la jeune femme. Pour sa coiffure, ses cheveux avaient été exceptionnellement raidis puis ondulés, et deux petites mèches, situées au niveau des tempes, se rejoignaient à l'arrière, afin de dégager son visage encadré par des boucles d'oreilles fines en or gracieusement prêtées par la mère de son cavalier. Une cape épaisse parachevait sa tenue, la faisant délicieusement rougir devant le regard appréciateur de son cavalier.

« -Heureusement que tu as fait raccourcir la robe, je me demande comment les femmes faisaient pour marcher avec sans se prendre les pieds…

-Elles devaient simplement se pencher en arrière… Il ne fallait pas qu'on voie leurs chevilles… » Répondit un portrait d'une femme qui semblait avoir été fait à cette époque.

Hermione lui sourit en guise de réponse et elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Blaise pour se rendre au domaine du futur marié.

Hermione et Blaise se séparèrent à leur arrivée pour aller soutenir le promis de même sexe.

* * *

Astoria était magnifique. Une longue robe blanche, brodée de fils d'argent, pour rappeler la couleur des yeux de Draco, une cape sans manche par-dessus, d'un pourpre éclatant, brodée de fleurs de lys argentées, rappelant le blason moldu de la royauté française. Elle avait fait remonter sa longue chevelure blonde en une sorte de chignon élaboré, retenu par des épingles en or et diamants. Sa tenue était la plus élaborée, et elle seule portait du blanc et du rouge, couleurs du mariage des jeunes filles vierges.

La cérémonie fut émouvante. Les mariés, durant la durée des épousailles, se regardaient, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Au moment de l'échange des vœux, Blaise fut surpris. Son meilleur ami ne respectait pas les traditions en avouant au monde entier qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour.

« Astoria, mon ange, je te promets de t'honorer, de te chérir, de te rester fidèle et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Devant Merlin et les hommes, je t'offre mon cœur. »

Le regard de Draco était vibrant de sentiments tels l'amour pur, la tendresse et le besoin de protéger celle qui devenait sa femme.

« Draco, je te promets aussi de t'aimer, de t'honorer, de te rester fidèle et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je prends à témoin les personnes ici présentes pour devenir les garants de cette promesse. Je t'offre mon cœur également, afin qu'il puisse toujours rester auprès du tien. »

Une lumière bleue entoura leurs mains tel un ruban, faisant de cette promesse une promesse sorcière. Draco et Astoria s'étaient prouvés ainsi leur amour, devant tout le gratin de la population sorcière.

Hermione pleurait doucement, assise près des parents de Blaise, ce dernier étant auprès des mariés.

« Maintenant, dit le mage marieur, je demande aux quatre témoins de s'avancer et de tendre leurs baguettes vers les promis. »

Après un long sort en latin, Astoria et Draco furent nimbés d'une lueur rose. Cette aura représentait pour beaucoup de sorciers la destinée du couple. Rose et sans tâche d'aucune sorte, le mage marieur comprit que ces ceux-là seraient heureux car ils semblaient amoureux.

« Vous êtes officiellement mari et femme. »

Draco se tourna simplement vers sa femme, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, la soulevant pour qu'elle prenne l'initiative du baiser.

Les flashes fusaient, les félicitations et les applaudissements étaient de rigueur.

Hermione, elle, pleurait encore, et ce fut une main se postant devant elle qui la fit sursauter. Blaise venait l'aider à se relever pour traverser la chapelle privée des Malfoy et se retrouver dans la salle de réception de leur immense manoir.

* * *

Après le vin d'honneur, la tradition exigeait que les mariés ouvrent le bal. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour danser avec leurs parents puis leurs beaux parents, et, par la suite, les témoins devaient danser entre eux. Enfin, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de danser avec Blaise.

Au rythme d'une valse de Strauss, ils tournoyaient dans la salle, attisant encore plus la jalousie de Daphné, qui avait été conviée malgré les frictions entre elle et sa petite sœur.

Elle devait casser ce couple qui ne devait pas être là… Surtout que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne devait pas se trouver en tenue traditionnelle sorcière de cérémonie au mariage ! Quel déshonneur ! Et dire qu'elle avait prévu d'être collée à lui toute la soirée, mais cette maudite idiote restait pendue à son bras ! Et toute la population qui la scrutait à l'affût du moindre scandale…

De leur côté, Blaise et Hermione s'amusaient à se taquiner tout en dansant. Draco et Astoria étaient perdus dans leur monde. Théo, lui, dansa avec sa mère et ses amies de l'école.

Après une seconde valse, le « couple » décida de se promener dans le jardin couvert des Malfoy. Seulement, un flash aveugla Hermione, la faisant sursauter et trébucher. Blaise la rattrapa de justesse…

« -Ah, Blaise Zabini… Que pensez vous de cet enfant que votre petite amie va bientôt mettre au monde ?

-Hermione n'est pas enceinte… Je le saurais si c'était le cas…

-Oh, mais alors, pourquoi ne pas assumer vos responsabilités envers Miss Greengrass ?

-Je ne suis ni son petit ami, ni le père de son enfant. Interrogez le reste de la population sorcière masculine, vous aurez sans doute votre réponse… Maintenant, voudriez-vous nous laisser passer ? Merci.

-Miss Granger ? Que pensez-vous de ce refus de votre cavalier d'assumer ses responsabilités ?

-Mais quelles responsabilités, Miss Skeeter ? Vous parlez de ses mensonges ? Elle ne peut pas être enceinte de Blaise, puisqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble… Et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir à l'avenir si vous ne voulez pas que…

-Oui, bien entendu, mais je vous trouve assez crédule Hermione, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ? Un homme qui a une vie débridée ne se rangera pas…

-J'ai confiance en Blaise, Rita, et allez harceler d'autres personnes si vous ne voulez pas que je… »

Mais Rita partit avant qu'Hermione ne la menace explicitement de révéler au monde entier son statut d'animagus illégal. Il ne fallait pas que les scoops s'envolent…

Hermione sourit doucement à Blaise et la soirée se termina bien. La jeune femme avait dansé entre autres avec Théo, Draco, Bartholomeo Zabini et même Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le journal fit son apparition au petit-déjeuner encore une fois, alors qu'Hermione arrivait tout juste.

L'article qui relatait dans les moindres détails le mariage, faisait la une du journal. Mais un encart, en seconde page, attira toute leur attention. D'un côté, une photo du couple Hermione-Blaise. De l'autre, une photo d'une Daphné pâlotte dans un lit d'hôpital.

_"La révélation du couple a non seulement mis Miss __Greengrass__ dans l'embarras et la honte, mais cette dernière, sous le choc, a également perdu son bébé durant la nuit._

_Nous avons interrogé miss Greengrass qui, éplorée et éprouvée par cette __fausse-couche__, nous a expliqué qu'elle tenait à avertir Miss Granger de la fâcheuse habitude de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier s'amuserait à déflorer les jeunes filles en leur promettant le mariage et à les abandonner par la suite, surtout si elles étaient enceintes…"_

Blaise suspendit la lecture de l'article et éclata de rire.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de continuer la lecture de cette plaisanterie douteuse. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire, Mère, que je remette les choses dans leur contexte. J'ai effectivement couché avec Daphné, mais elle n'était pas vierge lorsque nous l'avons fait. Et nous étions en 6ème année… Et je pense aussi qu'elle simulait une grossesse. »

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Hermione et Blaise croulaient sous un nombre impressionnant d'invitations. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et désirait plus que tout se reposer, mais l'inconvénient de sa promesse résidait à la participation aux activités mondaines. Elle était obligée de se rendre à des bals, des galas de bienfaisance, des fêtes prénatales, des thés entre aristocrates… Et ces occupations l'empêchaient de se cultiver correctement, ou de s'amuser avec Blaise comme elle le faisait avant toute cette médiatisation.

La jeune femme commençait à se questionner sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à accepter de rendre CE service-là entre tous à Blaise…

De son côté, Blaise émergeait tout juste du raz-de-marée de courriers pour le moins insultants qu'il recevait de la part de mégères, l'accusant de lâcheté envers Daphné.

**je sais, c'est un anachronisme, mais c'était tellement amusant d'imaginer Blaise en panique devant des fruits vivants que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ptdr… Et puis, je suis fan des pubs Oasis…**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**octo**


End file.
